


Opening Up

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Harder, Jack! Don’t hold back.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



"Harder, Jack! Don’t hold back.”

“You sure, Doctor? Don’t want your first time bottoming to hurt.”

“First time with you, not-- Ohhhh!”

Afterwards, Jack asks, “So… which do you prefer?” _Will it happen again?_

“Depends on my mood.”

“And you weren’t in the mood before today?”

“Not just that. Humans get funny ideas about positions. Ages ago, I travelled with a lad. He enjoyed sharing my bed, though his culture called it wicked, but he refused to top me. Called it disrespectful.”

The gift of that memory is as good as sex. Jack murmurs, “Thank you for letting me in.”


End file.
